


Alone Together

by shalashaska



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anxiety Attacks, Claustrophobia, Embarrassment, Fear, M/M, POV First Person, POV Ocelot, Platonic Cuddling, Secret Crush, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shalashaska/pseuds/shalashaska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam works as a personal assistant for the CEO of a big company, and is terrified of losing his high-paying job. However, when his boss sees him at his worst, his wages are the least of his worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing too much smut and crack lately, so I felt like I would write something serious and non-sexual for a change. The office AU just came to me.

It was 8:30 already. Pulling my hood down to shelter my face and groaning at the inconvenience of it all, I hurried. If I didn't get in quickly I would catch a cold, or worse, I would be fired for being late. 

In the 3 months I had spent working as his personal assistant I was doing well, because even though he spoke to me in the same blunt, rough tone that he used with every employee, he seemed satisfied with my efforts and didn't complain too much about my performance. I couldn't ruin it all now.

The rain was soaking through now and I felt my shoulders dampen through my sweatshirt. It was a damn good thing I had that hoodie on, or my shirt would be drenched. I wasn't exactly keen on freezing my balls off out there.

When I rounded the corner towards a familiar building, the sound of an engine abruptly rumbling to a halt caught my attention. I sprinted, not stopping until I was under the shelter of a glass canopy. Relief washed over me in a great soothing wave, along with a warm breeze of central heating. 

His footsteps had followed me in. As I had thought, that was his car I had heard earlier. Of course it was, I knew the smooth purr of its engine. How could I forget a fancy car like that?

Then suddenly, all that running I had done caught up with me. Letting out a gasp as I bent over, I rested my hands on my knees to catch my breath. My trousers were dappled with patches of moisture, and my sweatshirt had turned from a vibrant crimson to a dull maroon from the damp.

When the feeling had returned to my fingers and my body had recovered from the stress, I remembered where I was. Straightening up and quickly unzipping my hoodie as I approached the reception desk, I greeted the receptionist, who smiled the same way she always did.

“Hey, Adam! Looks like this awful weather didn't stop you from getting in just on time! You were almost late, but you were lucky today.” she teased as she sat leaning against her desk on one elbow. Miss Clark loved to tease me for being overly invested in my job, but she understood my fear of losing it. Being his PA paid a lot. 

I glanced in the direction of his footsteps. He was approaching not far behind me. “Traffic is bad on wet days like this. I left early so I wouldn't be late, but the roads were clear.” he waved a hand vaguely as he explained his early arrival. 

She nodded and went back to sipping her black coffee, absent-mindedly tossing her short brown hair.

He usually came in about half an hour after me, as I had to carry his paperwork and get his breakfast for him. It was strange seeing him come in like this. Usually I only saw him leave.

“Adam, looks like we'll have to ride up together.” he nodded his head towards the elevator across the room. “Oh, you're right, sir. I should really start working soon.” I folded my damp sweatshirt over my left arm, and used my right hand to straighten my tie. The show must go on, as they say.

We marched in silence to the elevator, our steps falling in unison. It was much brighter in here. Outside the sky had been painted a miserable grey by rainclouds. Hearing the familiar hum of metallic doors gliding open, we stepped inside. 

I wasn't used to being accompanied on my way to the top floor. Normally I rode alone, leaned up against the gigantic mirror that was the back wall, watching uniform red numbers roll by on a digital screen. Out of habit, I leaned back and pressed my back into the mirror as I always did, resting my hips on the handrail. 

I felt his eyes on me, but pretended not to notice, keeping my eyes fixed on the scrolling pixels. He had this intense stare all the time, and I was used to it by now.

When the lights cut off my heart stopped for a moment. A power cut, caused by the rainstorm happening outside. This was the last thing I needed now. I forgot where I was suddenly, gasping in shock and slipping off the railing onto the ground with a painful thud. “Hey, Adam. It's alright, just a power cut.”

The elevator wasn't moving anymore. I couldn't see anything at all, in such a small and sealed space without a light source. My breathing quickened into hyperactive bursts and I could hear my pulse pounding inside my head. It was so dark. We were trapped. My thoughts were fractured and irrational as I felt the darkness might swallow me. 

“Hey, cut it out.” His warmth just appeared next to me, and I remembered that he was there. He would probably scold me for being unreasonable, or something like that. Most people would, especially someone in a powerful position like him. I had learned something in my working life: when it came to CEOs at huge companies like this, a callous attitude seemed to come with the job.

But he didn't. Feeling his sleeve against the back of my neck, I flinched at first. He was close enough that I could feel his bearded face brush slightly against my forehead as he consoled me. 

“Just calm down and try to breathe, Adam. The emergency generator should start up in a minute.” His voice was like gravel as usual, but somehow it poured through me like honey. He stroked my shoulder slightly and I could feel his body heat warming me, soothing me. As my shallow breath gradually slowed and the noise in my head faded into calm, I realised how close we were and how unprofessional I was being. 

Then suddenly the lights flickered back on, and I was still sat there, legs sprawled over the ground. My head was flush against his chest, my shoulders cradled by his arm. “See? What did I tell ya?” Throwing my hands over my face, I nodded. “Y-yes, sir. I'm fine now so...” I blurted out these words as I scrabbled to my feet. 

The rest of the elevator ride was even more awkward than the beginning. The air felt warmer, probably because of my heavy breathing during that power cut, and there was that shadow of humiliation looming over me as well. I couldn't believe he had seen me like that, so weak and defenceless.

Being so close to him made it worse. Just a moment ago I had been completely lost in his warmth and his scent... and it was bothering me to say the least. A part of me wanted to forget this ever happened, but another part of me wanted more. I knew I was being stupid. Of all the people on the earth, I had fallen for my boss.

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love the idea of Ocelot being afraid of the dark, and being ashamed of it. I am a horrible person...


End file.
